heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Overpowering the Enemy/Gallery
Images Woody and the mutant toys doing a number on Sid to rescue Buzz.png|Woody and the Mutant Toys doing a number on Sid to rescue Buzz. Alan Abernathy facing Major Chip Hazard.png|Alan Abernathy about to overpower Chip Hazard. Tod saving Copper from being killed by the Bear.jpg|Tod overpowering the bear to save Copper The Sea Animals doing a number on Ursula.png|The sea creatures overpowering Vanessa/Ursula to crash the wedding and save Eric Ash and Pikachu facing the Iron-Masked Marauder.png|Pikachu thunderbolting the Iron-Masked Marauder's jetpack, causing it to explode. Ginger and the hens overpowering Mr. Tweedy.png|The chickens overpowering Mr. Tweedy Iago kicks Jafar's lamp into the lava.jpg|A weak and injured Iago kicking Jafar's lamp into the molten lava, causing Jafar to explode into dust. The Ghostly Trio Outsmarting Desmond Spellman.PNG|The Ghostly Trio scaring Desmond Spellman by transforming into a three eyed monster causing him to fall into the Mystic Abyss which led to his defeat. Eric facing Ursula.png|Eric ready to impale Ursula with the bow of his ship. Oscar subduing Don Lino.jpg|Oscar trapping Don Lino in the Whale Wash machinery. File:Tempest_Shadow_kills_the_Storm_King.png|Tempest Shadow overpowering and killing the Storm while protecting the Mane Six and Spike. Milo overpowering Rourke.jpg|Milo Thatch overpowering Rourke by turning him crystal, then destroying him with the blimp propeller blades. Mighty Joe Young roaring in Strasser's face.jpg|Mighty Joe Young overpowering Strasser to save Jill before flinging him onto a transformer, electrocuting him to death. Tarzan overpowering Clayton.jpg|Tarzan subduing Clayton by tangling him in a cluster of vines. Mushu prepping to kill Shan Yu.jpg|Mushu preparing to blow Shan Yu to pieces The_Boxtrolls_overpowering_Mr.png|The boxtrolls overpowering Mr. Gristle to save Eggs from the Red Hats The Faun's fairies mobbing the Pale Man to protect Ofelia.png|The Faun's fairies mobbing the Pale Man to protect Ofelia One-Punch-Man-12-10.jpg|Saitama used his Serious punch to counter Lord Boros' Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon Anastasia overpowering Rasputin by smashing his reliquary.jpg|Anastasia stomping on Rasputin's reliquary, causing him to vanish from existence forever. IMG_8528.PNG|Yugi and Yami overpowering Aubuis by summoning The Blue Eyes White Dragon one last time. Crystal-12-17.jpg|Sailor Moon overpowering and killing Evil Endymion. aef2e980dd8865e01574e660585d1ba6a1f7d83d_hq.jpg|Future Trunks overpowering and killing Merged Zamasu. Garfield and animals overpowering Chapman.jpg|The dogs, cats and rats overpowering Happy Chapman to save Odie. IMG_0791.PNG|Michonne overpowers The Governor putting her sword through his heart and leaving him to suffer until Tara's sister shot him in the head killing him. Sam dealing with Dylan Gould.png|Sam Witwicky overpowers Dylan Gould and knocking him into the pillar. Ravana05.png|Slimer overpowers Ravana by forcefully feeding the gluttonous ghost to the point of him exploding. Scat Cat and Alley Cats overpowering Edgar.jpg|Scat Cat and his gang overpowering Edgar to save Duchess and her kittens. File:G14_-_Godzilla_Used_Radioactive_Heat_Ray_On_8-Legged_M.U.T.O..jpg|Godzilla overpowering the Female M.U.T.O. with his Atomic Breath. File:TF-TLK-Hot-Rod-Bubble-Gun.jpg|Hot Rod unleashing his time-stopping gun on the TRF and MI6. File:TF-TLK-Nitro-Zeus-death.jpg|Bumblebee taking advantage of the temporary state of gravity in the crumbling ignition chamber to kill Nitro Zeus by blowing up the Decepticon’s head. File:Rexy Vs I. rex TV Spot 31 screenshot.jpg|Roberta and Blue overpowering the Indominus Rex by crashing her in the Main Street’s buildings. Oliver & Dodger attacking Sykes to save Jenny.jpg|Oliver and Dodger attacking Sykes to rescue Jenny. Videos Bedknobs & Broomsticks - Substitutiary Locomotion Battle Transformers Animated - Omega Supreme vs Decepticons|Omega Supreme overpowering Lugnut, Blitzwing, Slipstream, Sunstorm, and Ramjet. Infernocus vs Optimus Prime - Transformers 5 The Last Knight HD|Optimus Prime overpowering Infernocus 10) Movie CLIP - Lennie Fights Back (1992) HD|Lennie Small overpowers Curley by crushing his hand. Jurassic_World_(2015)_-_Dinosaur_Alliance_Scene_(10_10)_Movieclips|Roberta, Blue and the Mosasaurus overpowering and defeating the Indominus Rex with their combined might. Titanic Deleted Scene Jack and Lovejoy fight -HD-|Jack Dawson overpowers Mr. Lovejoy. Category:Galleries